In practice material is reduced in size using comminutors specifically utilized for one type of material. This means that such a comminutor is employed specifically for instance wood. Other types of comminutor are used for other materials. This results in practice in comminutors with limited flexibility of use.
Relatively great forces are necessary for comminuting bulk material. The comminutors hereby have to take a very robust form. The problem that occurs here is the limited accessibility to the comminutor, such as the accessibility to settings for adjusting the comminutor to the bulk material and the desired reduction in size, as well as the accessibility to components in the case of malfunction, repair and maintenance.